


More Than a Hero

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, he's just doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's no hero, but he's kind.





	More Than a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay :)

The Doctor had no interest in the praise people gave him. They called him a hero but aren’t they all? Even the Darleks were heros in their own minds. He wasn’t a hero, he was kind, and it had taken its toll on him. To be kind— truly kind —was harder than most chose to believe. It was making deliberate choices to do the right thing despite no one being there to know. It was expecting nothing in return. It was being kind just for the sake of it. 

But after all he had done, was he a good man?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it!  
As always, comments and kudos are always welcome :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
